The Troll's Bounty
The Troll's Bounty is a quest in Divinity: Original Sin and Divinity: Original Sin - Enhanced Edition. The quest is started by speaking to Brandon who can be found just outside the Silverglen Inn, provided you've watched his exchange with Lawrence at the Miners Office. Walkthrough # Accept the quest from Brandon (+1 Bold) or reject his offer (+1 Cautious) and end the quest here. # If you accepted the quest, Brandon will give you a Blood Stone Cage. This will allow you to handle Tenebrium without contracting Rot, an annoying status effect that won't go away until you've obtained the Tenebrium skill by completing this quest or reading the book How to Handle Tenebrium, or gotten rid of any Tenebrium in your inventory and used a Blood Stone to heal yourself. # There are multiple ways to obtain the 10 Tenebrium ore needed to complete this quest. One is the 'proper' way', the one the game expects you to do and which involves stealing it from the Troll King's cave (req. Lvl 14-15). The other methods involve getting the ore during the course of Investigating The Mines, a far easier method than the expected one, or stealing it from either Masamune's Smithy (contains a total of 17 Tenebrium ore) or Attenberah's Laboratory (only 8 Tenebrium ore), both of which are located in Sacred Stone. You can skip to step 13 if you've obtained the Tenebrium via alternate methods or read on for the 'proper' way. # Maradino's Lair entrance is via a hidden hatch at the base of a tree directly north of the Goblin Village and atop the cliff from where Frederick from Slaves and Masters can be found writhing in pain. The shortest way to get there is teleporting to the Goblin Village Waypoint Portal and exiting the Goblin Village via the northern exit. To get to the Lair from Silverglen, exit through the Northwest gate past the Silverglen portal and follow the path around to the north side of the city. Continue North to the Immaculate Trial Dungeon Entrance and then East until the campsite with the lone camper. Take the southern path from here and take the east road at the fork. Follow the path while bearing Southeast until you see a wooden railing overlooking a cliff and next to a tree. The hatch is under this tree and the Goblin Village is directly to the south. # Enter the lair. Go west at the entrance to loot an Ornate Chest. Then head east and then Northeast up the first flight of stairs. The stairs to the Southeast lead to Maradino's Study, but the door is magically locked. If you have a Magical Unlock Scroll, you can use it to unlock the door without the key. Otherwise, continue Northeast and cross the wooden bridge going East. Go North across another bridge and speak to a Goblin named Yox who is part of the Slaves And Masters quest. Then head back down to the unexplored Southeastern area. # You will be attacked by a Rafflesia Abominabla after crossing the Southern bridge. Kill it. Directly to the east of it there is a hidden mound that will unearth a Key to the Study. (You can ignore the four pressure plates here as they are meant to be stood on to prevent the boss you just killed from summoning his underlings). # Return West to the flights of stairs and then go up the second flight of stairs to the Study. Enter the study and leave the Undead; they will not attack you unless you attack them. In the Northwest corner of the room, pick up and read book simply called 'Book'. It will open the secret room to the East. # Enter the room and pick up Maradino's Secret Files and the Blood Stone Shard, which will initiate Frederick's Blood Stone. Exit the room and you will be attacked by Maradino's Ghost and his Undead. His adds are relatively weak and all of the enemies here are susceptible to all types of CC, including him. If you wish to avoid the fight or do it later, you can teleport out to any Waypoint instead of exiting the way you came from. #* Bug Note: As of EE v2.0.100.40 : you can farm Maradino's ghostly minions for infinite experience - may require to kill their zombiefied alter-egos before 'summoning' Maradino's Ghost. # Now, teleport to the Troll King Cave Waypoint Portal, or if you do not have this Waypoint, head southeast from the Cyseal Road Waypoint towards the base of the river. You will encounter a few groups of Orcs along the way. #After reaching the entrance, read Maradino's Secret Files at the center of the circle of sunlight (or the circle of mushrooms in EE) located just a few meters to the west. Enter the Cave. # If you have high enough sneak or invisibility, you will be able to sneak past the patrolling Trolls and the Troll King relatively easily. If not, then you will have to fight your way through the caves. The Tenebrium ore is located in the far to the Northwest region of the cave, past the treasure room and the Troll King. # Pick up the pickaxe on the crate if you do not yet have one and mine the Tenebrium ore from the veins. # Return to Brandon and exhaust all dialogue options to finish the quest for 6000 XP and receive The Naked Truth quest if Nadia hasn't been spoken to yet. #* Choose to keep the ore for yourself for +1 Materialistic #* Choose to give the ore to Brandon for 3600 XP, the Tenebrium Weapons Ability, and +1 Spiritual. #** Note: you can do this by giving him just 1 ore by dropping the rest on the ground before you talk to him. Rewards * 6000 XP for quest completion * 3600 XP, Tenebrium Weapons Ability, and +1 Spiritual (or just +1 Materialistic) * Optional: ??? XP for killing Maradino's ghost and minions * Optional: 36000 XP for killing the trolls ru:Золото тролля Category:Original Sin quests